Moralities
by HarryPotterEncyclopedia24
Summary: In 2018AC of Minecraftia, humans have gained control of the world and are persecuting any mobs in sight. The monsters hunted people before; now, the cycle is reversed. But is this the only way to save themselves from monsters? Is this a morally right action? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of the Minecraft archive! This is HarryPotterEncyclopedia24, who apparently decided to write another story when The Minecraft Chronicles is in progress. ._. Yep, I get easily side-tracked. BUT, this is a story that I would write when I have no inspiration for TMC, because I want to entertain as much people as possible. Meep, the ending was horrible for that sentence. .3. My point is that this story won't get updated much (aka VERY SLOW) compared to TMC, but I shall think about it after seeing the popularity. **

**This story is set in the same world as Gone, EtHU, TMC, TDoK, TMD and MineLulz are, so expect some referencing to those fanfictions and modern technology. :3 It's somewhere around the time Gone is set, but a bit earlier since mobs are an important part of this story. Probably somewhere situated on the opposite side of the world where Gone is. So that's the place. And the theme would be very similar to the Holocaust, so expect some gloomy and depressing feelings for this fanfiction. I wanted to try something new other than light-hearted stories, which is why I NEED TO STOP THIS FREAKING RAMBLING AND GET THE HELL ON WITH IT**

**P.S. I forgot to say something, but what was it… I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT.**

**P.P.S. This story is NOT written to criticise the Nazi and the political stuff back in WWII. I just used the concept of persecution for MC, not to judge history. And I won't say the Nazi did the good thing. But it won't be discussed about in this story. This is just a fanfiction of Minecraft. Nuff said.**

**X**

Grey clouds hung almost motionless on the sky, allowing only a small portion of sunlight to penetrate through and shine on the ground. The air was clammy as if a rainstorm passed by recently, the ground slushy and wet with moisture. Everything was silent and calm until a girl's shoe crackled on the gravel road.

She looked about eleven years old, bright green eyes staring off to the distance as she happily skipped along the trail of cobble with her shoulder-length brown hair flying behind her. Humming the music from her earphones, she proceeded to a small wooden cottage at the end of the road and pushed the door wide. "Alan, I'm home," she announced at the threshold, yanking at her muddy sneakers.

A tall teenager poked his head out, same facial features of the girl present except for the cobalt blue eyes that looked at her sister amusingly. "They let you out early today, Allie?" he asked.

"Yeah. But we had loads of homework," she replied grumpily, throwing her bag down on her chair and picking the earphones out. "Stupid history teacher, setting a project right before test," she grumbled as she fished out a dull green folder and slapped on the desk to show the name ALLYSON COOPER at the front, printed in black ink.

"Learn the past and never repeat the mistake, dear," said Alan mockingly.

"Tell that to the government."

"Sure." He mimicked a civilian with a whiny voice as if protesting to the officials. "Excuse me, sir, I find it highly distressing that mobs are persecuted every day and getting their heads blown up." Alan made a gun gesture with his hand and aimed at his temple, making a banging noise. "There you go. Bullet through your head."

"It's not like I don't know it," said Allyson, nevertheless amused by her brother's acting. "It's horrendously boring to read how people in the old days defeated the monsters. We already know how the story went."

"The politicians want to make sure that little children see the heroes as killers of monsters, not saviours of the entire world," snorted Alan. "Basic rule of brainwashing: Use the famous figures as propagandas."

"But really, it's getting old. It's like we can't breathe properly without the stupid programmes playing every day," complained Allyson, opening the folder and picking out papers for her homework. "Can't we get rid of the TV? It's sickening me."

"Nah, that's my only entertainment. My life is over without it." Smirking, Alan sidled over to the TV and turned it on. Glaring, Allyson clicked her pen and turned around to do her history homework. If they kept learning about heroes gutting monsters and the grand life of General Nex, their great leader, Allyson would burn her folder.

She spun the pen between her fingers distractedly, staring and reading a question over and over again. Her mind was blank and she didn't know what to write as a suitable answer, and the TV's noise didn't help her a bit. She coughed, waved her hand, and even yelled at Alan to get his attention, but he watched on with his eyes glued to the screen and ignoring Allyson's weak orders of lowering the volume. So Allyson couldn't help but overhearing what the announcer was talking about.

"It was reported that there was another skirmish in the East Continent, resulting over thirty casualties and approximately a hundred mobs captured. Authorities confirmed that the monsters were all transported to Wverta Camp but further details are unreleased to the public yet-"

"Not the news," Allyson groaned. "It's trash. Turn it off."

"I need to know how the world is going," said Alan, but with a hint of seriousness in his voice. "Especially when it concerns mob persecution."

"You don't think it's right to kill mobs?" asked Allyson.

"That's a hard question to answer," replied Alan thoughtfully. "If they are attacking first, it's acceptable to kill them as self-defence but what the government is doing now… that's over the fence."

"But the monsters… they harm us for no valid reason. You know why the Monster Allies nearly destroyed humanity. It was just because they were different."

"How about the Listeners? They made peace with mobs. If they were heartless bastards that went for killing sprees, they wouldn't have succeeded." Alan turned his head back to the TV screen, frowning at the sight of grey concentration camps crammed with tiny figures."

Alan did have a strong objection for the government's operation, and Allyson feared this would bring more disaster to her family. Their parents were missing ever since she was three. She and Alan never found out what happened to them, but Alan assumed they were dead by now, seeing as they worked as a part of the military force.

But as for her own opinion for the mob persecution… she did not know exactly. Neutral was the apt word to describe it. Both sides seemed to have fair excuses for their actions; however Allyson had difficulty differentiating good and evil.

'_There must be the good side and the bad side in this world… right? But then, I'm a human. Shouldn't I be supporting my own kin instead? And agree with the others that mobs are menaces and should be exterminated from the world? I DON'T KNOW._' Shaking her head, Allyson bent down over the papers and started to scribble.

X

The door opened, and in came a man wearing military uniform with a badge displaying two diamond swords crossed over with a golden dragon at the top: the coat of arms of the Minecraftian Empire.

"Sir," the man spoke to the figure sitting in the shadows at the opposite end of the room with his back turned. "Airship Zephyrus destroyed the Rebels' supply tower. No mobs were reported to have survived the air raid."

"Good… very good…" the other man murmured. He picked out a lighter and ignited the end of his cigarette, exhaling the fume as he stared out the window. After a moment of pondering, the man said, "The Rebels will be quiet for a while. Are there any refugees reported?"

"No, sir. Almost all mobs are wiped out in the wild and the camps doubled up their guards after the Breakout. But there is limited data for the rural areas—"

"Alright then." The figure stood up and walked over to the other, revealing a man in his forties wearing black uniform in the same manner as the first man, only with more badges. "Increase the watchers in towns, Lieutenant. Make sure to round up every single mob."

The lieutenant saluted. "Yes, General."

X

**A/N:**

**Don't smoke even though this guy does. Smoking is baaaaaaad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hello humans, I'm finally back! I'm really sorry for my disappearance, but I was in the school trip to Thailand for a week and I think people that follow me in deviantART knew about this. Anyway, it's been ages since I actually wrote something in the computer, hence I apologise for any repetitive words or simple sentence structures. **** And a huge apology to those who have been waiting for TMC as well. Sorry… I can't get my head into TMC right now. :c But I have the plot for the next chapter planned out so hopefully we'll see it soon. :D**

**Review replies:**

**EclipseWolf64: RATM? Uh… cool? O.o But thanks, buddy! :D**

**PyroPotter: I'm flattered, old friend. :3**

**BlackPanther101: Yes, another story. XD But only when I lack inspiration for TMC. I have no intention to make this more successful than TMC, and I'll really hate myself if this comes true. :P Yeah… I should make him choke on carbon dioxide for the lulz. :D**

**Exb756: Yeah, I did say it was based on the Holocaust and stuff. :P But I hope you read it as a fictional material. I'm not going to bring Nazi Germany into this anyway. XD Thanks a lot ^^ Yup, I hope it would be deep, but I'm not sure how TMC would turn out as well. I have deep stuff planned for it. MWAHAHAHA**

**Aviskye: Thanks for pointing out all those stuff! :D They made me feel like I achieved something. ^_^ YAY GLAD YOU LIKE THE TITLE**

**Mellifluousness: Yepppp Holocaust indeed. But as I said to exb, I won't make any links to RL stuff and this fanfiction. I think it's going to create heated discussions or comments arguing about Nazi Germany. Too much trouble. I'm glad you like the story though! :D**

**Anthai11: Uh… yes. I guess what I want to say to you would be the same as my replies to Flu and exb. XP**

**Bob2963: Thank you very much! **** YES. SMOKING IS BAAAAAD.**

**X**

Allyson slowly walked out from her school, completely ignoring the crowd around her. School was over for the day so kids were filing out from the building, packed tightly and chattering away noisily. But none of them were interesting enough to distract Allyson away from her train of thoughts concerning her friends' conversation she overheard today.

"I heard that the Watchers are coming in today," Linnah, one of Allyson's best friends had said as she absent-mindedly braided her long hair. "The government certainly took their time securing rural areas."

"Watchers?" A girl asked from the far side of the classroom.

"Yes, Jenny, don't you know what they do?" Linnah said exasperatedly while rolling her eyes. "They're soldiers that are assigned to look out for any runaway mobs in certain areas and ensure they're all sent to camps."

"Of course I know who the Watchers are, miss show-off," Jenny replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I hope they hurry up with their business," Linnah's friend Casey shivered. "Cops patrolling around the town and shooting monsters…. Very nasty."

"Hey, at least we don't have to worry about encountering rogue mobs," Jenny said positively. "My sister is scared of even looking at the Woods."

"Who would like to meet monsters anyway? I mean, look at Creepers. They blow themselves up any time a human is in sight. Ugh, just no."

"I'm happy as long as the Watchers finish inspecting the town and leave immediately. I heard they were quite… rough."

"_Watchers… I wonder what they're like," _Allyson pondered as she made her way through the sea of students. _"But would they be effective on getting all the mobs out? Or would they be staying longer if none are found?" _She was still thinking about them and didn't realise her classmates already dispersed and left her walking on the gravel road alone, and she would have continued to do so if a shriek didn't interrupt her.

Allyson whipped around and stared at the forest to her left, where one figure darted out from the Woods, followed by two more. They weren't close to where she was standing, but Allyson was able to tell from the way that the first one moved, it wasn't a human.

"No! Please… have mercy! Have mercy!" the lead one screamed in a male voice as it ran awkwardly with what seemed to be two pairs of legs. "I didn't do anything—"

_BANG._

The single gunshot tore through the air, followed by the figure collapsing and lying motionless on the ground, dead. The two pursuing men slowed down and bent over the corpse as Allyson sprinted towards the spot where a crowd started to gather around to see what happened.

"Come on people, move along," a soldier told them, stepping in front of the crowd to prevent them from advancing. "It's just a rogue monster, nothing to be worried about."

Allyson squinted and managed to catch a glimpse of what seemed to be a long green body with four legs lying in a pool of blood, a bullet hole at the back of his head. She never saw a real monster before but she was able to identify the thing as a Creeper: The mob that Casey mentioned before.

"I know it's not pleasant to have a dead body around here. We'll move it out soon so go mind your own daily business," another soldier said gruffly, shooing people away. Reluctantly, Allyson turned around and continued her way, the sight of the dead Creeper still fresh in her memories.

"You look a bit down today," Alan commented as Allyson entered the house and dumped her bag on the doorway.

"A Creeper was found," she said shortly, rummaging through the contents of her bag.

"Oh," was what Alan said. "I wondered if there were any mobs residing in the Woods…"

"Shot. Right on the spot. I managed to witness it, though."

"It must have been… quite shocking." Allyson nodded glumly. Alan glanced at her and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Well… that's how things go around here, sadly. We can't do anything about it. Just, uh, try to forget about it, okay? Brooding about the Creeper won't help," said Alan. He quickly looked at the clock on the wall and stood up. "Anyways, I gotta go. I promised to help out in the fields, so I'd be back around seven or later. Oh, and it would be nice if you can get any food around the Woods."

"WHAT?" Allyson nearly yelled. "A Creeper came out from there and you're telling me to go in?"

"You can go around the outskirts. As long as you don't go too deep into the forest, you'll be fine." Alan opened the door and stepped out, closing with a _snap_ and leaving Allyson alone in the house.

X

Dry leaves crackled under her shoes as Allyson progressed through the Woods, thin beams of sunlight coming through the trees to illuminate the path and light up the dark forest. The Woods had no name given, so everybody just called it the Woods or the forest. Even with the Woods taking up nearly half of the town's space, the locals neglected to take a step inside, much less going through to reach the other side of it. Rumours went around that feral beasts resided in the heart of the forest and anybody that dared to go in never came back out again. But living near to the Woods encouraged Allyson to explore and spend time in it unlike any other people in the town would. She didn't believe in myths about the Woods in the first place so it made it easy for her to enter the forest, but today's events left her hesitant about venturing through the place. Nevertheless, she moved on to find anything edible and get out of the Woods as fast as possible.

As the girl bent down and plucked a brown mushroom off a mossy rock and stowing away in her satchel, something brightly coloured caught her eye and forced her to look up. A cluster of red mushrooms were planted under a tall oak tree that casted an enormous shadow over the forest, and nearby woods all seemed to have mushrooms growing on them. Grinning slightly, Allyson approached the closest bark and started to collect the fungi, moving onto the next log and delving deeper and deeper into the Woods.

"That should do for today," Allyson muttered to herself as she closed her bag after putting in one more red mushroom. When she lifted her foot to make her way back to her house, however, a _clank_ from her back stopped her and made her slowly turn around to face a hole that led to an underground cavern. Before she realised, Allyson jumped into the hole, pulled out a small torchlight from her satchel and flicked it on to have a better look inside the cave. Only then she discovered what made that noise before.

Two figures were cowering by the wall as the flashlight found them with a tiny pebble lying by their feet; one the size of a full grown man and the other shorter than Allyson herself, but it was unmistakable that they were Creepers.

Allyson shrank back, staring at the monsters in disbelief and fear. They were the ones that detonate themselves to kill humans around them, and seeing two at the same time was too much for her. Her brain egged on to scream and run away immediately, but no sound came out from her mouth, nor did her legs obey her will. Allyson was rooted to the ground, waiting for the monsters to finish her.

But the Creepers didn't advance; they were making frightened noises and stuck close to each other while trying to get away from Allyson with the cave wall blocking their way.

"You aren't… going to kill me?" asked Allyson hesitantly.

The smaller Creeper squeaked in terror. "Please don't kill us!" the baby Creeper begged, a high pitched squeal escaping her mouth.

"Wha-?" Allyson started. Wasn't that what she was supposed to say?

"We're refugees," the older one stuttered, trembling from head to foot. "Please… don't tell the Watchers. I'll do anything, please leave me and my daughter alone."

"How can I harm you?" Allyson asked the female Creeper, confused. "I'm just a little girl living in the town."

The Creeper didn't pay any attention. "I beg you, don't notify the humans. We've come to seek shelter from the government. We mean no harm."

Allyson thought for a moment. "Can I trust you, though?" she challenged. "You Creepers explode and murder people. That's what your kind does."

"We're not like them. My family tried to hide away from humans and live peacefully back where we came from, but Watchers were sent out to destroy everything so we had no choice but to flee. That's how we ended up here."

The girl hesitated. They were sworn enemies of humans that nearly brought destruction to Minecraftia as well as terrorizing civilians to these days. Nearly all the news reports were about how mobs took over village after village, starting massacres wherever they went and plotting terrorism to oppose the government. Every people in her school called them savage, heartless, brutal creatures that deserved to be eradicated from the world, and everybody in the country thought the same. But Allyson couldn't find any of those elements from the Creepers, only a desperate mother that was determined to save her helpless child from the grasp of the Watchers; no different from how humans felt about their own children. For that, Allyson was sorry for them.

"Alright… I won't tell. You can count on me," she replied.

A suspicious look crossed the mother Creeper's face by the sudden agreement when the tiny Creeper approached Allyson.

"You said you live in the town, right?" she asked tentatively.

Allyson nodded.

"Have you seen my daddy? He went out to get some food for us but didn't return. He should be back by now."

The girl was about to say no when a memory clicked in her mind: the other Creeper that she saw today. Eyes widening, Allyson stared at the little Creeper by her feet, trying to make a link between her and the one that was killed. That male one certainly had a stronger physique but the shade of the baby Creeper's body was exactly the same as his.

"I-uh-well," Allyson stuttered, her mouth dry. "I don't know if it was your dad, but I did see a Creeper around the Woods…"

"So? What did he do? Where is he now?"

"He… um, he was…" Allyson didn't want to tell her that her father was murdered by the Watchers, but—

"He's dead, isn't he?" asked the older Creeper quietly. "There are no other explanations."

Allyson nodded shortly and looked guiltily at her. "But it could have been another Creeper—" she started hopefully.

"There aren't any monsters in this forest other than us. If you did see a Creeper die, that should be him."

"Mommy… what happened to Daddy?" asked the baby Creeper, turning around to stare at her mom. "He's going to return to us soon… right?" She sounded close to breaking into tears.

"He's safe from the Watchers," her mother assured her. "Don't worry, he can rest in peace now." As she said that in a trembling voice, tears started to leak from her black eyes and dripped onto the cave floor.

The smaller Creeper ran back to the other Creeper and buried her face in her chest, weeping noises escaping her mouth as she racked with sobs. "Daddy… Daddy… no…" she wailed before dissolving into tears again.

"I'm really sorry," Allyson murmured. "I wish I could have done something to stop them…"

"No, you could have gotten into trouble," the mother Creeper shuddered, tears still flowing freely. "Delivering this news is already a huge favour. Thank you so much."

Allyson opened her mouth to protest, but closed it and watched the two Creepers grieving for their loss, still thinking how she could have prevented the Watchers from killing the little Creeper's father.

X

"One hour in the Woods and _that's _what you come back with?" Alan asked exasperatedly, holding up a brown mushroom.

"There weren't many food around where I looked," Allyson pretended to complain. She didn't want her brother to find out that she gave the whole stash to two Creepers hiding out in the Woods.

"At least it's better than nothing," he grumbled, still displeased with the amount of mushroom. "You'll have to go in there again tomorrow, though. And no fooling around, alright?"

"Whatever you say." She tried to sound casual, but her heart thumped madly as she thought of her actions in the forest. _'"The Second Code of the Minecraftian Empire: Conspiring, aiding and protecting mobs in any way is strictly prohibited and is punishable by death." What have I done?'_

X

**A/N:  
Sad scene fail. .3.**__


End file.
